


god in jeans

by cashtonkink



Series: boy in jeans fics [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashtonkink/pseuds/cashtonkink
Summary: my love is my religion; preaching the choir, fueling the fire.





	god in jeans

**Author's Note:**

> EVERYONE LISTEN TO RYAN BEATTY'S NEW ALBUM BOY IN JEANS
> 
> these next few fics are brought to you by that album
> 
> enjoy

niall had never really liked christianity. the bible, church, feeling pressured to conform, school uniforms; everything was unenjoyable for him. worst of all, his family was not tolerant and didn’t preach acceptance. this meant that any chance niall had of telling his parents he thought he was gay didn’t ever come to fruition. niall felt alienated and lost in himself before he met harry. harry was, by all accounts, just as regular as niall. but he went to public school, and had lots of friends, who were just as average as him. niall couldn’t tell why he was so enamored with this man. but as soon as he’d spotted harry working at the music store by his house, he knew that’s where he needed to be. he felt a rush of adrenaline as he walked into a place his parents had previously forbidden him to be in. he’d been so caught up in trying to sneak glances at harry that he’d picked up an album- a random album- and walked up to the cash register. harry smiled, picked up niall’s random album, and gasped in excitement reading the title. “you like band of horses too?” niall, shocked, gasped out a “yeah, totally” before harry excitedly rung up the CD. “what’s your favorite song of theirs?” niall’s mind went blank, and he couldn’t look at the tracklist because the CD was in the bag. “the, uh, really sad one? isn’t it about someone dying?” didn’t every band have a song about dying? harry nodded before saying “the funeral, huh? pretty regular, but still a very good song. you win a prize!” niall watched harry scribble something down on his receipt before handing it to him. niall thanked him before heading out, still buzzing from his luck and feeling breathless from harry’s beauty. he looked at the receipt and gasped. it was harry’s number. a few days later, after long days of conversation, harry had sent niall a cover of “the funeral.” niall had never heard the song in the first place, but he damn sure didn’t want to hear the actual version now. 

_my love, he caught me crying; freedom can die so hard when you have a broken heart_

niall walked into his house two days later to his parents frowning at the kitchen table. his mom spoke first. “tell me why we found a CD in your room, niall? who are the “band of horses?” are they a cult? did they brainwash you? do you still love god?” and his dad followed that up with “and who is... harry? he doesn’t go to your school... we checked your yearbook. were you sneaking around? were you being dishonest? have you sinned, niall?” niall immediately crumpled and cried, not having been lectured and interrogated like this before. he felt weak, sure, but his body really wasn’t meant to take all of those questions in at once. his mom got up and pulled him into a hug. “it’s okay, niall. i forgive you, dad forgives you. most importantly, you have your cross on, and god forgives you. he forgives you. he forgives all. go to the playground for a bit, niall. we love you. we just don’t want you going down the path of a man less godly, you know?” niall wiped his eyes, thanked his mom, and left his house. he sprinted into the music store to find harry, and he found him reorganizing CD’s in the corner of the store. he ran up to harry, crying, and hugged him. he took in the scent of harry’s cologne, the slight tickle of the material his top was made out of, and the way his heart rate increased when niall hugged him tightly. niall cried a muffled “i’ve sinned, i’ve sinned, i’ve sinned” while gripping on to anything harry had. his hair, his shirt, his shorts, his hands. he was a mess, and he hated coming back to the direct source of his sin for help, which made him even more of a mess. harry wordlessly comforted niall while he cried, gently whispering things in his ear while he cried. he couldn’t decipher what he said to him until he left. he texted it back to harry: “wanting affection isn’t a sin.”

_tears of joy, i pray to the open sky. this is the one i wanted; this is everything_

niall walked into the music store on his way home from class like always, but this time, harry wasn’t working. it was a woman finn identified as “perrie” based on her nametag. he must have looked somewhat lost, because she quipped “can i help you” with just enough disinterest that niall didn’t really want to ask for help. he got out “where’s harry?” and perrie just motioned to the door in the back. “i didn’t allow you in there; you were trying to find the bathroom.” he walked through the door and found harry asleep on the couch. he assumed it was the break room. he took a deep breath, walked over, and kneeled next to a sleeping harry. he shook him gently, waking him, and smiled. harry smiled sleepily, looking around with a “how long was i out?” niall didn’t answer, instead trying to quell the internal battle he was having. harry dragged niall up to the couch so that they were both sitting upright facing each other. niall finally smiled very wide, before closing in on harry and kissing him. harry nearly manhandled niall up on to his lap, wrapping his two strong arms around niall’s back, moaning in pleasure. niall threaded his fingers through harry’s hair, not sure if he was doing this right. harry gently laid niall down and got on top of him, sliding his hands up niall’s now untucked shirt to feel the abs that had slightly formed after the last season of football niall had participated in. harry moaned, grabbed his hips, and pulled him up against niall’s crotch to create friction that niall had never felt before. he was getting hard, and he knew that if he were to go through with this, he’d need about five hours of confessional. niall pulled away, caressed harry’s cheek, got out from under harry’s body, took off his pants, and returned to the break couch ass up. niall smiled, turned his head to face harry, and uttered three words that were sure to make god, jesus, and every saint cry. “fuck the confessional.”

_give me more of your love, i believe in heaven above_

he called his parents after about five minutes of harry absolutely ravaging niall. he had told them that his private school friends zayn and liam had invited him to a concert tonight, so he was going to their house to prepare and would be home tomorrow afternoon. he thanked god (although by this point, he probably wasn’t listening) that he’d been so good recently, because they believed him fully. now he’d committed two major sins: fornication and lying, plus some smaller ones that were more specific. 

_come and give me life, show me what it’s like to fall into your arms_

they’d barely made it into harry’s car before harry reclined his seat and pulled niall on top of him. he cupped niall’s ass, remembering how it felt on his tongue. niall pulled harry’s shirt off and left hickeys all over harry’s neck and chest before harry sat up and directed niall to the passenger’s seat. he drove them back to his house, snatched niall out of the seat, unlocked the door, and practically ran to his room before throwing niall down on the bed and undressing. he shooed niall’s hands away before slowly undressing him. he took off niall’s dress shoes, his black socks, his black shorts, and his polo, before standing up and admiring his handiwork. it was niall, naked except for his american eagle underwear (and that was the loosest sense of the word; his ass was practically spilling out of the bottom of them), hard as a rock. harry crept up the bed, listening to niall whisper excited phrases mostly to himself. he mouthed at niall’s bulge through his underwear, and niall thrusted his hips in the air while moaning loudly. niall continued to rut up into harry’s mouth until harry held niall’s hips down and ripped down his underwear, exposing niall’s hard, leaking cock. harry groaned and smiled at niall before taking niall’s length all the way down. he swirled his tongue and expertly applied subtle pressure to niall while niall cried and moaned in pleasure. niall cried out “gonna, gonna- goddamned- gonna-“ before coming down harry’s throat. harry took every drop happily, before moving up to sit on niall’s softening dick. niall pulled him up to his face and licked fat stripes up and down harry’s dick and balls. harry scooted back down to niall’s dick and started to touch himself slowly, never breaking eye contact with niall. niall’s eyes switched from harry’s face, twisted in pleasure, to harry’s dick, being groped by his own hand at a rapidly increasing speed. niall, entranced, offered “cum on my face.” harry moaned, and got up on to his knees while continue to tug and grab at his dick. niall opened his mouth and batted his eyes innocently while waiting for harry to hit his climax. harry started to shake and moan, and niall stuck his tongue out right as harry came. it got all over his mouth, his nose, his cheeks, and his chest, but all niall did was maintain eye contact and swallow whatever he’d gathered in and around his mouth. the first thing he’d noticed was that semen must be an acquired taste; he’d mostly swallowed so harry would be proud. harry cleaned him up, and they ended up laying down to cuddle.

_god is real, he was sleeping in my bed last night; we were sleeping with the radio on, played him my favorite song_

“niall, i don’t know about religion, but i feel as though you’ve broken a few rules in yours.” 

“harry, go back to bed.”

“your wish is my command, beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you wanna, kudos if you wanna, let a boy know what he's doing right (or wrong)


End file.
